A Little Bit of Character
by Fire The Canon
Summary: A collection of drabbles dedicated weekly to the winners of my Character of the Week challenge! 9. He watches her. He likes her smile, he likes her laugh. He thinks she is the definition of beautiful.
1. Mirror Me

_**This collection is a collection of the drabbles I owe people for my Character of the Week Competition**_

_**This drabble is also written for Amber's Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge (1/3 crack pairings)**_

* * *

**Mirror Me**

_Week 1: Rolanda Hooch_

_Winner: Dubious Sight_

_Pairing: RolandaGilderoy_

She caught him staring at himself in the mirror. Gold locks falling to his ears, a charming smile and verbal compliments directed at him. She even thought she might have seen his reflection wink, offering another compliment of 'hey, good-looking' on its own accord. She couldn't have been certain, though.

He then spotted her from behind and without even a blush on his face, he spun to face her. "Rolanda!" he exclaimed, holding his arms wide as if expecting a hug. "Rolanda, my dear, what can I do for you?"

She couldn't help but blush. It wasn't the charming smile that caught her, it was… no, it definitely was the smile, she realised. It had always been attractive (particularly in the photograph he had seemingly snuck into her bag one Friday afternoon).

"Rolanda?"

"I… I er… I was just passing by."

He beamed, taking a step closer so he was less than a foot away from her now. "Ah, I see." Once again, he seemed to feel no embarrassment as to what he had just been doing. In fact, her flustered state seemed to convince him even more of his good looks. "Well, by all means, continue passing by, Rolanda." He didn't move, and nor did she. She simply blushed even more.

When it was apparent she wasn't going to leave, he smiled his charming smile at her and then leaned forward. He kissed her full on the mouth, catching Rolanda completely off guard. When he broke away, he merely smiled at the dumbfounded expression Rolanda wore.

"Ah," he said. "I thought that was why you 'were just passing by'."

* * *

_**As the challenge says, this is kind of supposed to be a crack pairing, and therefore not supposed to be taken as a serious romantic pairing (can you take any Gilderoy pairing as serious?) but I hope you enjoyed. The winner of each week gets the given character paired with another character of their choice in a drabble, but Dubious Sight wanted a surprise for week 1, so I had free reign... hehe.**_


	2. Something Special

_**This drabble also written for the Hogwarts Grounds Challenge (The Kitchens - dinner with new girlfriend/boyfriend's parents)**_

* * *

**Something Special**

_Week 2: Adrian Pucey_

_Winner: KristyConspiracy_

_Pairing: AdrianTracey_

There was a lump in your throat that wasn't supposed to be there. It wasn't like this was the end of the world, after all. Only your future in the hands of two people you'd never met in your life. No big deal.

"You ready?"

You jump at the sound of her voice, not expecting her to be there. Ready? No way! In fact, you would be quite happy if time were to stand completely still; to never move again.

"Come on," she whispered, almost laughing as she took your hand. "They won't bite."

_No, but they could send me packing_, you mused silently as you let her lead you through the front door.

The Davis house wasn't spectacular compared to other pureblood houses you had seen, but it was homely, and you liked that. (Well, you would have had the thought of who was waiting for you, wasn't eating away at your soul).

"Just through here." She pointed to a rather large door and on the other side you could see a light and… and hear voices. Lots of voices.

That lump was back again.

"Mum? Dad?"

You were finally on the other side and to your surprise, there were not lots of voices; just a very large room that occupied only two people and their talking echoed around. And those two people were standing side-by-side, watching their only daughter as she dragged a boy – _you_ – into their kitchen.

"Mum, dad," she said again, grinning at her parents. "This is Adrian… my boyfriend."

You swallowed. You had had this moment planned out in your head. You were going to walk up to them, introduce yourself and then strike up an intelligent conversation. Now, though, you were lost for words.

"Adrian!" she hissed, nudging me forward.

You coughed. "Er… nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Davis," you said. "I'm Adrian."

Her parents nodded. It was her mother who spoke. "And you, Adrian," she said. "Tracey has told us a lot about you."

"All good, I hope." You never were one to make a joke and that was obvious when they didn't laugh.

"Of course."

Tracey gave you an encouraging smile.

"So," her mother then said, rubbing her hands together (almost as if she, too, were uncomfortable). "Shall we eat?"

The mention of food caused your stomach to grumble… rather loudly.

"I am, Mrs Davis," you said.

At that, she did laugh.

"No doubt," she said. "Aren't all boys?"

Everyone laughed then, and suddenly you were a lot more comfortable. You hoped this would be the first of many dinners at this house, because Tracey… well Tracey was something special.

* * *

**_I actually really like this one, and I hope I didn't mess up the second person style. It kinda just wanted to be written in that... _**


	3. Indecision

**Also written for the Globetrotter Challenge (Istanbul, Turkey - write about someone unable to make a decision)**

* * *

**Indecision**

_Week 3: Owen Cauldwell_

_Winner: KristieConspiracy_

_Pairing: OwenLaura_

_She loves me, she loves me not. She loves me, she loves me not. She loves me, she loves me not._

Owen could not believe he was playing that stupid Muggle game to try and work it out. What would it tell him anyway? That there was an uneven number of petals on that flower?

_She loves me, she loves me not. She loves me, she loves me not._

She had such beautiful hair: long, blonde curls that came down to her shoulders. Her eyes were such a bright blue they set his teeth on edge every time he simply looked at her. She was too pretty for him.

_She loves me, she loves me not._

Just her presence tortured him. The way she would laugh, her smile. Was this what love was? Was this what it was like to fall in love? He wasn't sure.

_She loves me._

"Thank you for the flowers, Owen." Soft lips pressed against his cheek.

"They… they weren't from me."

She laughed. "I'd recognise your handwriting anywhere, Owen."

"They –"

"Thank you, Owen."

_She loves me._

It was in that moment that Owen could not decide what to do. Should he chase her, or should he just wait for something to happen naturally?

_She loves me._

* * *

**_Once again, I'm fairly happy with this one. I hope you enjoy!_**


	4. Damn Your Kiss

_**This drabble also written for Dani's Song Inspiration Challenge (Nicotine - Panic! At The Disco)**_

* * *

**Damn Your Kiss**

_Week 4: Jason Samuels _

_Winner: percychased_

_Pairing: JasonOC_

He tried to stay away from her; he really did. She was bad for him – worse than the nicotine his dad smoked. She was toxic. But he couldn't resist; she was also perfect for him. They were a good match.

"Jason." Her breath was in his ear, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. "Come on, Jason." It was taunting him and she knew it. He had work to do, but he wasn't going to get anything done while she was around.

"Melinda… no." He choked on the last word. It was hard to say no to her.

"Jason." Her voice was enticing; seductive. "Jason."

"Go away."

"Jason." Her lips were against his throat, gentle on his skin. He shivered.

"Dammit," he cursed and she laughed. "Dammit, Melinda." He dropped his quill and spun around. She smiled in satisfaction.

He never would be able to resist her.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it!**_


	5. Early Hours of the Morning

_**This drabble also written for Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge (prompt: Black Valentine - Caro Emerald)**_

* * *

**Early Hours of the Morning**

_Week 5: Cuthbert Binns  
_

_Winner: KristieConspiracy_

_Pairing: CuthbertGodric_

You would sneak to his quarters in the early hours of the morning, sliding into bed beside him. You would walk past the classroom while he was teaching and sneak a smile his way. He would return your smile – knowingly. You would see each other soon.

His lips pressed against yours in the cold, unlit corridors were becoming a habit. It had to be a secret, because for anyone to find out… you would both be thrown from the school. Those early hours of the morning were your favourite; it was the only time you could both be yourselves.

The only time it wasn't a secret.

Then one day he didn't appear and panic ripped through you like a knife. Had you been discovered? Had they taken him away? You go to his quarters, but he's not there; so you go to his classroom and that is when you discover him. At first you think he's fallen asleep and you're hand reaches out to him, only to pull away in shock. He is stone cold.

"No," you say. "No!" Your voice is one of anguish. He can't be… he can't be dead.

Your heart feels with a deep sorrow as you realise it is true. You call for the others, and they're saddened, too. Your true grief must remain a secret. They would turn on you if they knew.

You can't even hold his hand as they take away his body, his pale skin slightly brightening this dull night. You can't do anything, but you want to.

It is with reluctance that you walk past his class the next morning, knowing that this time you will have nothing to smile about. And then you see it; you hear it. That very voice (the one that tends to put students to sleep) talking about the history of witches and wizards before Hogwarts was opened.

You stop by the door, watching with a beating heart. It's him, you're sure of it. He may be translucent, and certainly not as whole as he once was, but it's definitely him.

The smile has returned to your lips now, for he may be gone in body, but his spirit is still there. You will always have him.

"I couldn't leave you," he says in those early hours. You have the fire going because – by no fault of his own – he does not keep you as warm as he once did.

You reach out your hand, feeling the cool air around him. "You should have," you tell him, for to become a ghost is a horrible, horrible fate. "But… I'm glad you didn't."

He smiles at you, and in that moment you know that it is not going to be easy – and maybe it is not worth it.

But for now, it is.

* * *

_**This is the third time I've tried uploading this. I hope it works. This was a lot of fun to write. I honestly had a great deal of fun with this pairing, hehe. I hope you all liked!  
**_


	6. The Minister in Love

_**This drabble also written for the Hogwarts Grounds Challenge (Astronomy Tower - a Daily Prophet article)**_

* * *

**The Minister in Love**

_Week 6: Cornelius Fudge_

_Winner: KristieConspiracy_

_Pairing: CorneliusDolores_

_The Minister in love by Rita Skeeter_

_It seems that the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has finally found himself a woman. I, along with many others, have recently been questioning why the Minister has been desiring to stay back late so often these past months, and it seems that we finally have an answer._

_Just yesterday Cornelius Fudge and Ministry employee Dolores Umbridge were snapped snogging in a quiet corridor on the third level. And it wasn't a pretty sight, let me tell you. The pair locked lips for a good thirty minutes when both clearly had more important tasks to be attending to, such as the fate of the Ministry of Magic._

_Is this what we are allowing our secret world to become? A love fest where our supposed leader is taking time off the important tasks to snog (and do Merlin knows what else) with a lady who has as many credentials as a ladybug? _

_I ask you, readers, do you think this image (see below if you do not value your sight) is something we should be sharing with the public? Is this what we want in our oh-so-courageous leader? _

_No offence is intended, but the Minister could do better than this woman, could he not? Who is this Dolores Umbridge, anyway? So many questions are left unanswered with this new discovery, yet my only wish is that I had never been handed these photographs. I tell you, readers, this image spares you compared to what else was taken. _

_Let us all just hope that this infatuation passes. Soon._

* * *

**_This is obviously set some time before Harry's fifth year. It's up to you to decide when, exactly. And, yeah, quite obviously, it's really hard to write this pairing in a serious way. But it's a brilliant pairing, too, haha. Hope you liked and I would love to hear your thoughts. _**


	7. You Knew

_**This drabble also written for Ring of Fire Challenge (prompt: drabble/freeverse, Make You Feel My Love - Adele)**_

* * *

**You Knew**

_Week 7: Lisa Cullen_

_Winner: alyssialui_

_Pairing: LisaOC_

It was love at first sight.

You've never believed in that until now

But when you saw his face smiling back at you

You just knew.

_It was love at first sight_.

He was always so supportive of your decisions

Your life choices

You wanted to play Exploding Snap

He was okay with that.

He was always there

When you were scared

Or afraid

He never ran away.

Those cold nights

He would hold you tight.

Those stormy days

He would sit with you until you fell asleep.

He loved you more than anything

In the world

And you knew when you saw him

That he was a boy who

You would never allow to get away.

* * *

_**I try to avoid poetry/freeverse like the plague, but, well, I did it. I tried. **_


	8. Unlikely Places

_**Also written for the Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge (2/5 eras - Marauders)**_

* * *

**Unlikely Places**

_Week 8: Arabella Figg  
_

_Winner: CosetteLune_

_Pairing: ArabellaRemus (platonic)_

She noticed him an five minutes into the party, sitting in the corner alone. While the other professors talked and laughed with one another, he merely sat and twiddled his thumbs. He really looked as if he didn't want to be there, which saddened her.

She liked dear old Remus.

"My dear," she said, approaching him. "Why are you not up and dancing?"

He smiled, almost laughing as she placed her walking stick to the side and sat down with a grunt. "I could ask you the same thing," he retorted, an air of humour in his tone.

A smile graced the old woman's lips. "Oh, I could be the star of the dancefloor if I wanted to be," she teased.

"No doubt," he agreed.

The two had become close six months ago, when they had met in Dumbledore's office, both vying for the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. When Albus had sent an owl to regretfully inform her she had not been successful, she was far from unhappy after meeting the placid gentlemen. What a wonderful teacher she knew he would be.

"You must stop feeling sorry for yourself, Remus."

He didn't reply.

"Remus, I must insist. You are a fine teacher. The best they've had in years, in fact."

When he didn't respond again she got to her feet as if she were twenty once more. Tossing the walking stick aside, she held out her hand to the man before her.

He looked up, surprise in his eyes.

"I would like to ask you to dance," she said.

Chuckling, a light formed in Remus' eyes. He nodded, accepting. "Only because _you_ asked, Arabella," he said.

As they moved onto the dancefloor, there to celebrate Albus' birthday, Arabella couldn't help but think how unusual it was that they had met.

People really did find friends in unlikely places.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this short little drabble. I never would have thought to put these two together in any situation, had Cosette not asked for it :)  
**_


	9. Still Alive

_**Also written for the Journey Through Hogwarts Challenge (Sorted into Ravenclaw - write a cross-gen pairing)**_

* * *

**Still Alive**

_Week 9: Phineas Nigellus Black  
_

_Winner: Cheeky Slytherin Lass_

_Pairing: PhineasPadma_

If he could he would have reached his hands out to touch her smooth, brown skin. She was beautiful. Her brown eyes sparkled with wonder as she stared affectionately at her twin sister and laughed at something she had said.

Oh, to be young again…

He watched her for a very long time. If he had a heart it would be beating quickly for every time she looked his way. If he could actually feel something substantial, it would be for her.

If he were younger, of course.

He sighed as finally she turned the back of her head, having finished her meal. He knew it would only be a few more moments before she got up to head to her first class.

He wouldn't see her again until the next morning.

"Wait!"

A few heads turned at his sudden outburst, but no one heeded him any attention.

He left the portrait where he sat and ran to another that was situated just outside the Ravenclaw common room. The original occupants of the portrait grumbled at his invasion, but did not try to force him out.

It was there that he sat, waiting to catch another glimpse of brown hair and brown eyes.

When she walked past a while later he smiled, satisfied.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

The other occupants chuckled. One had the nerve to answer him. "Give up, my friend. She's still alive."

* * *

_**For the purpose of this, Phineas has a portrait in the great hall :P I'm actually surprisingly happy with the way this turned out. I hope you all liked it, and please leave a review if you read it. Would be much appreciated! **_


End file.
